High School DxD: Twin Dragons
by alexsennin9999
Summary: Que pasaria si Issei tubiece un hermano gemelo, que cosas cambiarian si el ya no esta en el grupo de Rías, que clase de aventuras le esperarian si otro demonio lo integra a su grupo. Acompañenme a ver las aventuras de Issei y Tatsumi, un duo de dragones muy singular.
1. Chapter 1

No soy dueño de High School DxD, ni de los personajes que aquí aparecen.

\- Demonio hablando

\- (Demonio pensando)

 **\- [ser sellado hablando]**

 **\- [(Ser sellado pensando)]**

 **Prologo: El inicio de todo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la ciudad Kuoh y como era habitual las personas comenzaban con sus actividades diarias a tempranas horas del día, ya sea personas partiendo al trabajo o alumnos que se preparaban para asistir a clases, yo a diferencia de ellos me levantaba muy a mi pesar, se podía escuchar en la planta baja de la casa como nuestra madre nos llamaba a mi hermano y a mí a desayunar y exigía que nos diéramos prisa por que se no hacia tarde para ir a la academia.

Como siempre mi hermano gemelo y por desgracia mayor por 5 minutos ganó la única ducha que tenemos lo que retraso mi preparación para asistir a clases, cosa que si bien me molesta es el resultado de ser el último en despertar, pero en fin que se le puede hacer, como siempre tendré que llegar tarde a clases. Y así da comienzo mi rutinario y problemático día jajaja perdón olvide presentarme, mi nombre es hyodo Issei y será un honor mostrarles un poco de mi "interesante" vida y como pase de ser un tonto chico pervertido a ser uno de los usuarios de dragón más poderosos de la historia... y porque no, también la de mi "querido" hermano gemelo y su paso por el mundo sobre natural.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Issei que tanto haces que no bajas, tu hermano Tatsumi tiene 10 minutos que se marchó de la casa y tú ni a desayunar has bajado - menciono la señora hyodo retornando a la cocina molesta por la demora de su segundo hijo.

\- Rayos mama sabes que solo hay una ducha y tengo que esperar a que el ególatra de Tatsumi salga para poder usarla, deberían dejar de ser tan tacaños y empezar a modificar la casa - comentaba el chico mientras bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a la cocina para desayunar.

\- Tonterías, bien sabes que tenemos que ahorrar para sus estudios, sobre todo los tuyos, ya que no te gusta aplicarte en nada y hasta ahora no hay esperanzas de que consigas alguna beca deportiva o por mérito a calificaciones – menciono la señora hyodo suspirando y comenzando a comparar a sus hijos – deberías empezar a preocuparte mas por tus estudios, deberías tratar de seguir el ejemplo de tu hermano Tatsumi y dejar de ser tan pervertido, asi nunca podrás conseguir novia – suspirando por segunda vez la señora hyodo dio por finaliza la charla con su segundo hijo.

\- Esas escusas son tontas y se supone que ya habíamos hablado del tema, buscare un trabajo de medio tiempo y con eso pagare mi universidad, además falta mucho para eso así que relájate y deja de compararme con mi hermano – menciono Issei con cierto deje de molestia mientras salía con rumbo a la academia Kuoh.

 **Pov Issei**

Sin duda es molesto que mis padres me comparen a diario con mi hermano pero bueno que se le puede hacer me toco ser la oveja negra y para colmo de males pervertida de la familia jajajaja, en pocas palabras se puede decir que soy un gran fanático del cuerpo femenino, cosa que no les agrado ni tantito a mis padres, bah como si ellos fuesen perfectos.

Reasumamos mi vida hasta ahora:

Nací junto con mi hermano en una familia promedio, ni ricos ni pobres, crecí como cualquier niño normal a diferencia de mi hermano Tatsumi quien a cierta edad comenzó a destacar en la escuela ya sea en lo académico o en lo deportivo, siempre ocupo los primeros lugares en todo, y bueno yo como todo buen y competitivo hermano trate de competir con el pero al paso del tiempo me di cuenta que era un caso perdido, yo me estanque en calificaciones promedio y nunca sobresalí en ningún deporte, en cambio el continuo afinando sus habilidades, se podría decir que es un tipo de genio de esos que solo nacen una vez cada mil años jajajaja.

El año pasado la academia Kuoh, que antes era una escuela solo para chicas comenzó a admitir alumnado masculino en su plan de estudios, lo que motivo a mi mente pervertida a concentrarse plenamente en los estudios para poder entrar en la escuela, cosa que conseguí con mucho esfuerzo a diferencia de mi hermano que ni examen hizo (tonto hermano genio), en fin en mis primeros días de clases por fin comencé a destacar en algo para desgracia mía y de mi hermano jajaja y es que digo, que conozcas a dos chicos en tu salón igual de pervertidos que tú y que te inciten a espiar en los vestidores de las chicas del club de kendo para después por culpa del escandaloso calvo ser descubiertos y golpeados por las chicas del club antes mencionado sin duda te deja marcado jajajaja desde ese día pase a ser la bestia pervertida de Kuoh, cosa que molesto a mi hermano pues según él le daba mala imagen pero en fin no es como si eso me quite el sueño.

Y es así como empezaron mis días en la famosa academia Kuoh.

 **Fin del Pov**

\- Demonios otra vez tarde, si sigo así kaicho terminara castigándome otra vez - comentaba para sí mismo el joven mientras se dirigía a su salón de clase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Así que ese es tu hermano gemelo verdad Tatsumi-kun - pregunto una hermosa chica pelirroja mientras caminaba seguido de cierto número de personas.

\- Si él es mi hermano Bucho, pero por que la pregunta - respondió el joven con un deje de indiferencia hacia el joven que iba entrando a la academia, mientras seguía a la hermosa chica pelirroja.

\- Mera curiosidad Tatsumi-kun, bueno démonos prisa, tenemos que revisar cierto asuntos del club - comento la chica mientras ingresaba a un viejo edificio seguido del pequeño grupo que la acompañaba.

\- Si Bucho - respondieron a coro los jóvenes entrando al edificio.

 **Pov Tatsumi**

Vaya como siempre mi tonto y pervertido hermano llegando tarde a clase, sigo sin comprender por qué a pesar de ser gemelos somos tan diferentes, antes solíamos hacer muchas cosas juntos pero yo comencé a destacar en muchos aspectos lo que me llevo a cambiar mi día a día, digamos que madure demasiado rápido a diferencia de él.

No comprendo el reciente interés de Rías hacia él, hace un par de días menciono que sentía cierta anomalía en su cuerpo y que era posible que tuviese un sacred gear de bajo nivel, eso sin duda me preocupo y es que sinceramente sería muy problemático tener a mi tonto hermano involucrado en el mundo sobrenatural, eso comprometería mucho más a mi familia y mis padres podrían verse involucrados en situaciones que podrían poner sus vidas en riesgo, pero bueno solo espero que las sospechas de Rias no sean acertadas.

Como mencione antes el hecho de haber madurado a temprana edad mejoro mi vida más de lo que pensé, comencé a tener muchos buenos amigos y a rodearme de personas interesantes, vaya en pocas palabras di un gran paso a la popularidad, aunque claro todo tiene su precio, en mi caso fue tener muy poco tiempo para jugar como cualquier niño de mi edad, cosa que termino por distanciarme de mi hermano gemelo. Y es que el hecho de estar estudiando para los exámenes y practicando para las competencias de karate (uno de los deportes que más me gustan) quita mucho tiempo, más de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar.

En secundaria mi vida fue mucho más fácil, pero en esa etapa de mi vida termine de aislarme de mi hermano, considero que fue algo cruel de mi parte, pero el muy tonto comenzó a ganarse una enorme fama de pervertido y bueno yo tengo una reputación que mantener y pues él no me ayuda mucho con ese tipo de actitud.

Un día me entere que la academia Kuoh comenzó a admitir alumnado masculino y bueno considerando que es una de las mejores academias de la zona no dude en inscribirme, como era de esperarse solo basto la revisión de mi historial académico para que me aceptaran jajaja pero en fin, lo positivo de esto es que pude ver a mi tonto hermano aplicarse en algo y es que verlo estudiar dia y noche no tiene precio jajaja, tal vez sea por el hecho de que el 80 % del alumnado es femenino pero bueno algo es algo.

Al final ambos entramos a la academia pero en grupos diferentes cosa a la que ya estamos acostumbrados, después de todo él y yo tenemos un acuerdo muy simple "tú no interfieres en mi vida y yo no interfiero en la tuya". Eso hizo que nuestra hermandad terminase de fracturarse pero bueno al menos él ya es un asunto menos de preocupación en mi vida.

 **Fin del Pov**

\- Que pasa Tatsumi, has estado pensativo toda la mañana – comentaba una hermosa peli negra mientras servía el té.

\- No sucede nada Akeno-san, simplemente recordaba un poco de mis días pasados – respondía el chico mientras tomaba la taza con el té.

\- También recordaba como termine convirtiéndome en demonio – comento Tatsumi un poco pensativo.

\- ¿Te arrepientes? – cuestionaba Rías desde el escritorio mirando al chico con cierta duda.

\- Para nada, solo estoy un poco nostálgico e inquieto por lo que mencionaste de mi hermano, en serio sentiste una energía extraña en el cuerpo de Issei – respondió Tatsumi mirando a Rías fijamente.

\- Si en efecto sentí cierta anomalía en tu hermano pero es muy débil, tal vez se trate de un sacred gear de bajo nivel – suspiraba Rías al ver el gesto en la cara de Tatsumi.

\- Eso espero, sería muy problemático que Issei se vea inmiscuido en el mundo sobrenatural – comento Tatsumi de forma seria mientras terminaba su té y terminaba de ordenar los papeles de sus contratos.

\- Por cierto Bucho es cierto que mañana regresa Sting-san de su entrenamiento en la montaña de los dragones – comentaba un apuesto chico rubio mientras leía ciertos documentos sentado en uno de los muebles del edificio.

\- ¿Quién es Sting? – pregunto Tatsumi con cierta duda.

\- Sting-san es el primer peón de Rías, se fue hace dos años a entrenar con el rey dragón Tannin y al parecer su entrenamiento finalizo. – comento Akeno mientras se sentaba al lado del joven rubio.

\- Bueno Tatsumi como menciono Akeno, Sting es mi primer peón y tu Tatsumi eres mi segundo peón, con el use mi único peón mutado y en ti use los siete peones restantes – menciono Rías desde el escritorio con una linda sonrisa hacia Tatsumi – Y si Kiba Sting llega mañana para integrarse al grupo – menciono Rías de forma tranquila.

\- Disculpe Bucho, ¿Qué tipo de habilidades posee Sting-san? es que digo se supone que una pieza mutada posee el valor de ocho piezas normales cierto, acaso posee un sacred gear raro – pregunto Tatsumi mirando a Rías.

\- No posee un sacred gear – respondió por Rías una pequeña chica peliblanca mientras terminaba de comer un dulce.

\- Como dijo Koneko Sting no posee sacred gear alguno, lo que lo vuelve tan valioso es la magia que posee, ¡metsuryuu maho! una magia perdida – comento Rías de forma seria.

\- Metsuryuu maho… que es eso – murmuraba para sí mismo Tatsumi – **[Magia asesina de dragones, eso es lo que la chica demonio quiso decir, nuestro peor enemigo compañero es un alivio tenerlo de aliado]** – una voz en su cabeza comentaba de forma sombría. – lo dices por el hecho de que tenerte en mi interior... – - **[Exacto, tal vez no lo has notado pero tu cuerpo poco a poco se va dragonificando debido mi influencia en tu cuerpo y eso hace que las habilidades mágicas de ese chico sean muy peligrosas para ti]** – volvió a comentar esa voz en la mente de Tatsumi, - ok lo tendré en cuenta compañero, gracias por la información me será de utilidad. – Tatsumi finalizo la plática interna que tenía.

\- Esa magia se perdió hace mucho tiempo, muy pocos son los que la usan en la actualidad y Sting es uno de esos pocos. Además de eso de cierta manera su magia nos afecta a los demonios en general ya que el atributo de esa magia es de elemento luz y esa es una de las debilidades de nuestra especie. – dijo Kiba de forma seria.

\- Vaya ese sujeto posee habilidades muy interesantes jajaja sin duda quiero chocar puños con el – sonreía de forma retadora Tatsumi.

\- Ara ara ufufu parece que instinto de combate se activó, verdad Tatsumi-chan.

\- Deja de molestar a Tatsumi-kun Akeno, es normal que eso pase recuerda que por ser portador de un dragón sus instintos de combate son más elevados de los normal. – regaño Rías a Akeno por acosar a Tatsumi.

\- Ufufu, tranquila Rías solo jugaba con mi pequeño kohai, o será que estas celosa. – comento Akeno molestando a Rías.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! – murmuro Rías muy sonrojada. – en fin chicos por hoy es todo, pueden retirarse, tiene el resto del día libre pero recuerden que mañana después de clases reanudaremos las actividades del club y le daremos la bienvenida a Sting-san.

\- ¡Si Bucho! – respondieron Tatsumi, Kiba y Koneko al unísono para proceder a retirarse del edificio.

Un vez que los chicos dejaron el edificio Rías y Akeno se quedaron terminando los deberes faltantes mientras conversaban acerca de cómo había pasado tan rápido el tiempo desde que Tatsumi se unió al sequito de Rías, en ese año que paso Rías se concentró en explicarle a Tatsumi todo a cerca del mundo sobrenatural y después de eso se centraron en entrenar para que el pudiese dominar el poder de su sacred gear a tal grado que al final de ese año logro conseguir la máxima expresión de poder de un sacred gear, el "balance break".

\- Vaya que ha pasado rápido el tiempo no crees Akeno. – comento Rías con nostalgia

\- Por supuesto Rías, ha pasado dos años desde que Sting-san se fue y uno desde que Tatsumi se nos unió, muchas cosas han pasado desde entonces y sin duda han sido días muy interesantes. – respondió Akeno mientras levantaba las tazas usadas y las llevaba al salón de lavado.

\- sin duda con la llegada de Sting muchas cosas cambiaran, por fin podre retar a ese tipo para ser libre de cualquier atadura – murmuro Rías con pesar en su voz mirando por la ventana del edificio.

\- ¡Claro Rías! con su llegada por fin estaremos completos y listos para cuando el momento se acerque. – comento Akeno para después salir del edificio seguida de Rías

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las clases habían finalizado y todo el alumnado se dirigía a sus casas, todos excepto cierto grupo de chicos que observaban al alumnado partir desde cierto punto de la academia, si bien dicho grupo observaba a todo el alumnado su atención estaba puesta en un chico en específico, chico que huía cómicamente de una enorme horda de chicas que querían su cabeza…

\- Así que ese es el chico verdad Oni-sama. – dijo una hermosa chica peli roja mirando a Issei ser golpeado por las chicas del club de kendo.

\- Exacto, ese es el chico que despertó mi interés. – comento un joven alto de pelo rubio elevado en puntas rebeldes mientras sonreía por ver la escena que protagonizaba Issei.

\- No crees que es algo raro ese chico, en serio es digno de estar en nuestro grupo... solo míralo se ve que es un pervertido de lo peor, no debes dejarte llevar por el hecho que te recuerde a él. - comento con cierto reproche la chica peli roja.

\- Jajaja sin duda el chico es divertido y su forma de ser es tan parecida a la de él, pero no te equivoques hermana, deberías poner atención ese chico desprende un aura muy similar a la de su hermano, sin duda posee algo poderoso en su interior… creo que la tonta de Rías se equivocó de hermano y créeme eso me beneficiara de sobremanera. – comento el chico peli rubio mientras sonreía arrogante y se retiraba del lugar seguido de su hermana.

\- Ahh, serán tiempos muy problemáticos sin duda. – suspiro resignada la chica.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de una merecida paliza por parte del club de kendo me levante a duras penas para irme a mi casa, las clases habían finalizado y no venía al caso seguir en la academia. Al llegar a la salida me topé con una persona que nunca pensé que me dirigiría la palabra pero en fin uno nunca sabe los giros que da el destino.

\- Ara ara, pero si es el hermano de Tatsumi-san, pensé que ya todos se habían ido a casa.- comento la señorita Akeno una de las idols de la academia y a mi criterio de las más hermosas.

\- Hola Akeno-san – dije muy nervioso, - de hecho ya partía para mi casa jejeje me retrase un poco por ciertos inconvenientes- dije avergonzándome un poco.

\- Ufufu, apuesto que estabas espiando en el vestidor de las chicas verdad.- dijo Akeno-san sonriendo de forma juguetona y e de aclarar que esa sonrisa fue hermosa ya que termine sonrojado y avergonzado por ser descubierto.

\- Jajajaja por favor no le vaya a comentar nada a kaicho – rogué muy nerviosamente, y es que digo ya tengo muchos problemas y no quiero otro más en la lista.

\- No te preocupes Issei-kun, no diré nada.- dijo mientras me miraba con una linda sorisa.

\- Muchas gracias Akeno-san pero, como es que sabe mi nombre, digo no es como si nos conociéramos mucho y no recuerdo haberme presentado. – dije algo serio.

\- recuerda que tu hermano está en el mismo club que yo, él fue el que nos habló de ti. Por cierto puedes llamarme solo Akeno si quieres. – dijo lo último de forma muy juguetona, demasiado pero sin duda me agrado mucho la idea.

\- En serio puedo. – dije recibiendo una afirmación de su parte. – ok Akeno creo que me tengo que ir, tengo que ayudar a mi mama con los deberes y ya estoy muy retrasado. – dije con una gran sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta de la academia, sin duda hoy fue un gran día.

\- Ara ara ufufu, sin duda Issei-kun es un chico muy interesante. – dijo Akeno mientras continuaba su camino hacia el interior de la academia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sin duda alguna hoy fue un día increíble, nadie creería que sostuve una plática con una hermosa chica, a este paso mi mas anhelado sueño se volverá realidad jojojo, murmuraba mientras sonreía de forma pervertida. Ya era tarde, las personas que transitaban las calles eran muy pocas sin duda me retrase mucho en la escuela pero valió la pena, vaya que valió la pena.

Para poder llegar a mi casa tengo que pasar por una calle oscura y desierta, a veces me da miedo pasar por ahí, mi hermano dice que soy un paranoico pero es que últimamente siento que alguien me observa cuando paso por ahí, ahh como hubiese deseado que fuese solo una suposición mía.

\- Ese es el chico al que debemos matar Raynare-sama – comento de forma seria un hombre alto vistiendo de gabardina y sombrero.

\- Así es Dohnaseek ese chico debe morir aquí y ahora. – comento de forma fría la chica llamada Raynare mientras se preparaba para la acción.

\- Pensé que harías lo que has hecho con los demás chicos antes de matarlos. – murmuro el hombre de forma seria mirando a Raynare.

\- No tengo mucho tiempo, y no pienso desperdiciar más en una basura pervertida como esa. – Menciono con desprecio Raynare – ¡Hagámoslo ya!.

Y de un momento a otro el cielo se torno de color morado y me vi rodeado por una hermosa peli negra con un sexy y muy revelador traje de cuero y por un sujeto muy alto vestido de detective de película barata, pensé que era algún tipo de broma y quise decir algo pero mis palabras murieron cuando ellos sacaron a relucir un par de alas negras, cosa que me dejo sin aliento por la sorpresa.

\- Vaya vaya, mira que tenemos aquí. – dijo de forma burlona aquel sujeto mientras caminaba a mi alrededor.

\- Mátalo de una vez Dohnaseek que es molesto perder mi tiempo y algún demonio de la zona puede llegar – dijo de forma seria la sexy pelinegra.

\- (Espera qué matarme a mí, y que es eso de demonios de la zona, que se supone que son ellos y por qué quieren matarme). – pensaba mientras buscaba desesperadamente una forma de salir de esta situación. – Porque quieren asesinarme, que les he hecho yo para merecer eso – dije en forma de reclamo desesperado, sentía que la vida se me escapaba por la boca debido a la situación en la que estaba.

\- Nada aun, pero tienes algo muy especial dentro que pone en riesgo a nuestra organización… así que haznos un favor, muere sin dar problemas. – fue lo último que dijo la chica mientras apuñalaba el abdomen de Issei con una lanza de luz.

\- si quieres culpar a alguien… culpa a Dios por haber puesto ese sacred gear en ti. – dijo el sujeto mientras se alejaban volando y me dejaban en un enorme charco de sangre, de mi sangre.

Es acaso este el fin de mi miserable vida, ahh si hubiese sabido que esto pasaría hubiera intentado tocar los enormes pechos de Akeno, jajaja que patético hasta en las puertas de la muerte mi perversión sale a relucir. Perdón padre, madre ya no voy a poder llegar a casa… lamento en serio todos los problemas que les cause por mi actitud. Hermano espero que sigas enorgulleciendo a nuestros padres para que no sufran tanto por mi partida.

Esos fueron los últimos pensamientos del chico en esta vida, el cuerpo de Issei yacía sin vida en medio de una solitaria calle mientras al fondo unos pasos metálicos se oían.

\- Así que esos estúpidos ángeles caídos se atrevieron a dañarte, bueno no te preocupes y siéntete dichoso porque a partir de hoy comienza tu nueva vida Hyodo Issei… espero que seas digno de ser parte de mi familia.

Fue esas palabras seguidas de un gran resplandor dorado lo que desato el inicio de una de las más grandes aventuras del mundo sobrenatural.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola amigos mucho gusto, aquí Alex adentrándose por primera vez en el mundo de la escritura de fics y es que siempre me quedaba del lado de la lectura pero sinceramente deseaba experimentar lo que era tener un fic propio donde plasmar mis ideas, espero no sean tan crueles con las críticas y de ante mano pido una disculpa por los posibles errores ortográficos que pueda haber.

Les aviso que habrá magias y personajes de otros animes que tengan cierta relación con high school dxd (principalmente la magia)

También quiero pedirles ayuda con algunos Oc para el equipo del nuevo amo de Issei, necesito al menos tres para que cubran las áreas de caballo, arfil y torre. Sean descriptivos con sus oc y no los hagan todo poderosos.

Bueno amigos nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1: Adentrándome al mundo sobrenatural.**

 **No soy dueño de High School DxD, ni de los personajes que aquí aparecen.**

\- Demonio hablando

\- (Demonio pensando)

 **\- [ser sellado hablando]**

 **\- [(Ser sellado pensando)]**

\- Que patético final el mío, no pude hacer nada de mi vida, siempre viví bajo la sombra de mi hermano, nunca pude sobresalir en algo… sin duda no quiero morir, por favor alguien ayúdeme, por favor.- Era el último pensamiento que tuvo Issei antes de quedar inconsciente por la abundante pérdida de sangre.

\- Mira cómo has quedado Hyodo Issei, lamento el hecho de no haber llegado antes pero ciertos asuntos me impidieron venir en tu auxilio, en fin, no te preocupes te daré una segunda oportunidad pero el precio que tendrás que pagar será muy alto… ¡Yo Gilgamesh Belial te lo ordeno! Hyodo Issei vuelve a vivir para servir a mis propósitos. – Dijo Gilgamesh mientras realizaba el ritual de reencarnación y un gran resplandor dorado cubría el cuerpo de Issei.

\- Espero que seas digno de pertenecer a mi nobleza Hyodo Issei. – Murmuro Gilgamesh mirando el cuerpo inconsciente de Issei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Algunas horas antes:**

 **Pov Tatsumi**

Las clases restantes después de la reunión con Rías Bucho pasaron demasiado rápido por lo cual decidí retirarme lo más pronto para mi casa, sinceramente no tenía humor para estar perdiendo mi tiempo aquí y esperar a mi tonto hermano está descartado… seguro debe estar haciendo cosas pervertida a lado de los otros perdedores.

\- Vaya Tatsumi-kun ¿ya te vas? – comento Kiba mientras nos encontrábamos en la salida de la academia.

\- Sí, ya me aburrí de estar aquí y quiero ir a entrenar un rato al bosque, quiero practicar un poco con cierto elemento que acabo de adquirir. – le respondí a Kiba mientras empezaba a caminar. – Vienes o esperas a alguien.

\- No, no espero a nadie. – dijo Kiba mientras me seguía. – Y que es eso que acabas de adquirir Tatsumi-kun.

\- Ya te enteraras, no comas ansias. – Le respondí mientras caminaba.

Ya que Kiba vive cerca de mi casa normalmente siempre término yendo y viniendo de la escuela a su lado, y al parecer hoy no fue la excepción, por el camino solo platicamos de temas al azar para que poco después doblara en una esquina a tres cuadras de mi casa y se fuera.

Apenas llegue a mi casa me puse a realizar mis deberes y me excuse con mis padres para poder ir al bosque a entrenar, hoy planeo entrenar con el arma secundaria del balance break, lo hago en el bosque debido a que mis amigos desconocen la existencia de dicha arma.

 **En el bosque:**

\- Vaya, su filo es excepcional. – murmure al aire mientras admiraba la enorme alabarda que sostenía en mis manos. – sin duda necesito mucha practica si quiero un control perfecto sobre ella.

-[ **Estas en lo correcto compañero, se necesita de mucha concentración y resistencia física para poder controlar a Neuntote, y te recuerdo que su filo es el doble que el de Incursio en estado base. Aun me sigue sorprendiendo el hecho de que la puedas extraer sin activar el balance break** ] – Comento una voz sombría

\- Despertaste Tyrant, pensé que seguirías dormido, bueno era de esperarse tratándose de mi jajaja, recuerda que mi afinidad contigo es muy grande, por lo cual acceder a los secretos de Incursio es muy fácil. – respondí con cierto orgullo a la voz en mi interior.

-[ **Tampoco es para que alardees tanto mocoso recuerda que debes seguir entrenando para puedas acceder a mi poder con más facilidad.** ] – murmuro Tyrant seriamente.

\- Ya sé, no es necesario recordármelo, en fin creo que me excedí un poco con el entrenamiento – volví a murmurar mientras observaba el páramo destruido a mi alrededor. – en fin ya es muy tarde y mis padres se molestaran.

Ya era de noche y todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado para mi gusto, con este año que llevo dentro de este mundo sobrenatural he aprendido a desconfiar de esta tranquilidad. Y como si respondieran a mis pensamientos Tyrant me comento que había aparecido una barrera a muy poca distancia de mi casa y que por la firma mágica debían ser ángeles caídos, cosa que sin duda disparo mi preocupación por los cielos.

 **Flashback.**

\- Oye Tatsumi antes de irme quiero decirte que oí a Rías Bucho mencionarle a Akeno que había ángeles caídos merodeando los alrededores en busca de usuarios de sacred gear, debes tener precaución y no andar solo por las noches. – menciono Kiba mientras miraba seriamente a Tatsumi.

\- en serio, esto es malo, en fin recuerda que ya tengo acceso al balance break y creo poder lidiar con esos ángeles yo solo, pero de todas formas tendré precaución, no te preocupes. – respondí de forma tranquila a Kiba mientras me despedía de él.

\- otra cosas más.- dijo Kiba mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa. – no descuides a tu hermano, si las sospechas de Rías son ciertas el también estará en la mira de los caídos.

 **Fin del flashback**

Maldición, maldición, maldición, era el único pensamiento que cruzaba por mi mente, como pude ser tan descuidado, era obvio que esa barrera de alguna manera estaba relacionada con mi hermano y no me daba buena espina.

Todo pensamiento murió con una gran punzada que atravesó mi ser, algo malo había pasado, Issei estaba en peligro y no podía perder más tiempo… tenía que actuar ya.

\- Incursio… balance break – grite con todas mis fuerzas de forma desesperada, tenía que llegar ya a donde Issei.

 **[SILVER DRAGON BALANCE BREAK]**

La voz mecánica sonaba y era cubierto por una armadura plateada, sin perder más tiempo desplegué mis alas y salí lo más rápido que pude.

Al llegar lo único que pude ver fue un enorme resplandor dorado que me cegó por unos segundos y lo que vi después fue algo para lo que no estaba preparado aun.

\- Bueno, parece que el ritual termino jajaja, quien diría que tuvieses semejante valor en piezas Hyodo Issei… que clase de sorpresas esconderás. – dijo un sujeto peli rubio dándome la espalda, dicho sujeto portaba una hermosa armadura dorada con un manto rojo al lado del cuerpo de mi hermano.

\- Es usted Gilgamesh-sama… ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Por qué esta aquí? y ¿Qué le paso a mi hermano? – pregunte de forma desesperada mientras desactivaba el balance break, el ver a mi hermano en un charco de lo que parece ser su propia sangre sin duda me preocupo mucho.

\- Tranquilo chico, una pregunta a la vez… tu hermano fue atacado por ángeles caídos y como puedes ver ellos cumplieron su propósito y por qué estoy aquí es simple, tu hermano tiene un potencial interesante y quiero aprovecharlo – dijo el nombrado Gilgamesh mirando a Issei mientras sonreía de forma curiosa. – en fin ya que estas aquí podrías llevarlo a casa, sus heridas ya sanaron y sinceramente me da pereza llevarlo yo.

\- C-claro Gilgamesh sama pero… eso quiere decir que él.

\- Exacto, he convertido a tu hermano en mi nuevo peón, mañana hablare con él para decirle todo a cerca del mundo sobre natural. – comentaba Gilgamesh-sama mientras preparaba un circulo de transporte para retirarse. – por cierto no le comentes nada a Rías, ya mañana yo en persona les presentare a Issei, y tampoco menciones nada a Issei entendido.

\- P-por supuesto G-Gilgamesh-sama.- respondía tartamudeando mientras lo veía desaparecer.

-[ **Compañero, ten cuidado con ese sujeto… ese tipo es más que un simple demonio de clase alta y esa armadura tiene un aura inquietante.** ] – comento Tyrant mientras yo recogía a mi hermano y me dirigía a casa.

\- Lo se Tyrant esa armadura tenía un aura muy intimidante, crees que sea un sacred gear. – lance una pregunta a Tyrant mientras llegaba a casa, ya mis padres dormían lo que facilito mi entrada y me evito explicaciones innecesarias, deje a Issei en su cuarto y me dirigí al mío.

\- [ **No es un sacred gear de eso estoy seguro, pero esa ara sin duda era divina… esa armadura pareciera haber sido fabricada por los herreros de los Dioses, tiene características muy similares a las que el Dios Herrero Hefesto aplica en sus creaciones.** ] – Comento Tyrant de forma muy seria, demasiado para mi gusto.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta no te preocupes, además recuerda que es amigo de Rías Bucho, por lo tanto es un aliado, o al menos por ahora. – le respondí a Tyrant andes de acostarme y prepárame para dormir, total mañana será otro día.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beeeeep, beeeeep, beeeeep… la alarma del despertador comenzaba a realizar su función del día.

\- Buaaaaah, que sueño tengo. – Murmuraba Issei mientras desactivaba la alarma del despertador. – ¡Qué demonios! Se supone que debería estar muerto. – Reaccionando de forma alarmada llevo su mano al abdomen donde anteriormente se encontraba una herida abierta para descubrir que solo había una gran cicatriz en ese lugar, lo que significaba que lo que paso ayer no fue un sueño.

\- Que rayos está sucediendo, ¿Por qué esos sujetos me atacaron? Y qué demonios se supone que son… como es que tienen alas, ahh esto sin duda parece sacado de una película de ciencia ficción – Suspiraba mientras se dirigía al baño para ducharse, tratando de darle una explicación lógica a lo acontecido la tarde anterior para terminar más confundido que antes.

\- ¡Pero qué demonios! Vamos Tatsumi todavía no terminas de ducharte… voy a llegar tarde carajos – dijo Issei pateando la puerta del baño de forma cómica.

\- Relájate tonto ya termine. – respondió Tatsumi de forma tranquila mientras salía del baño. – Apresúrate que mama ya preparo el desayuno.

\- Siempre haces lo mismo, entras antes al baño y te demoras demasiado… a veces pienso que lo haces a propósito. – reclamaba Issei a Tatsumi pasando a su lado para entrar al baño. – Por cierto, una pregunta… ¿Tú crees en los ángeles?

\- Que tonterías dices Issei, date prisa o se te ara tarde. – comento Tatsumi de forma muy seria mientras bajaba las escaleras. – Parece que recuerda lo que paso ayer. – murmuro Tatsumi para sí mismo mientras llegaba al comedor.

 **Pov Issei**

Las gotas de agua caían sobre mí, a cada minuto miles de dudas me atormentaban… en serio existen sujetos que poseen alas, que tienen poderes, como rayos me vi involucrado con estos sujetos.

Salir de la ducha y me vestí de forma rápida, ya había perdido mucho tiempo y todavía tenía que desayunar porque ni loco me iría sin probar el rico desayuno de mama. Al llegar a la cocina me sorprendio el hecho de ver a Tatsumi desayunando aun, nunca me espera… sin duda esta actuando extraño.

\- ¿Por qué tardas tanto en bajar jovencito? – como siempre mi madre regañando, cuantas veces debo decir que es por culpa de Tatsumi.

\- No sé, deberías preguntarle al sujeto ahí sentado que tarda más de media hora en la ducha- respondí de forma sarcástica mientras me sentaba a tomar el desayuno.

\- Ya deja de lloriquear y apresúrate, además deberías sentirte honrado por el hecho de esperarte. – respondió el tonto de Tatsumi tan odioso como siempre.

\- Ya dejen de pelear y apresúrense que se les hace tarde. – finalizo la discusión mi madre.

En fin terminamos de desayunar y partimos a la academia, todo iba normal hasta que nos acercamos a la escuela, ahí empezaron los murmullos.

\- Mira que no es Tatsumi-kun, que hara con la bestia pervertida.

\- Es su hermano tonto, es lógico que de vez en cuando caminen juntos.

\- Pero debería cuidar su imagen, estar cerca de la bestia pervertida le traerá problemas, que tal y le pega sus malas mañas.

Y asi comienzan mis días de academia, con cientos de comentarios despectivos en mi contra jejeje, bueno no puedo quejarme demasiado ya que me los he ganado a pulso.

\- Deberías cambiar tu actitud Issei, siempre eres el centro de atención y por nada bueno.

\- Mira quien habla, el señor perfección, yo no tengo la culpa de ser un gran admirador del cuerpo femenino.

\- Mira… estoy consciente que como todo joven de nuestra edad esos gustos son normales pero tú y tus amigos lo llevan a un nivel enfermizo jajaja, en serio viejo trata de desviar tu atención de los actos pervertidos, practica algún deporte o realiza algún tipo de actividad que te distraiga de tus cosas pervertidas.

\- Ya deja de meterte en mis asuntos Tatsumi… recuerda que tenemos un mutuo acuerdo de no interferir en la vida del otro. Además que es este interés tan repentino en mí, nunca me has hecho caso, siempre me has ignorado.

\- Cálmate Issei, estas llamando de más la atención. En fin nos vemos en la salida, y bueno puede que hoy nuestro mutuo acuerdo termine por anularse.

Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Tatsumi mientras se dirigía a su salón, no sé qué habrá querido decir pero en fin casi nunca comprendo el porqué de sus acciones, en fin no tengo ganas de pensar en cosas sin sentido mejor me voy a mi salón de clase.

 **Fin de Pov.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Ara ara, ese es Tatsumi-san llegando con Issei-kun, es raro verlos llegar juntos.

\- Si son ellos Akeno, y desde cuando empezaste a ponerle kun al nombre de Issei-san.

\- Ufufu, ayer platique un rato con él y me agrado su compañía, es un chico muy divertido ufufu. – Sonreía Akeno de forma misteriosa. – Por cierto Rías si lo notaste verdad.

\- Claro, Hyodo Issei dejo de ser humano, y no creo que Sona haya sido la responsable. – Murmuro Rías mientras veía a Issei pasar a lo lejos.

\- Crees que Gilgamesh-sama haya sido el responsable.

\- Puede ser, si es ese el caso ese chico debe tener algo muy interesante para llamar la atención de "Demonio Dorado". – Dijo de forma pensativa Rías. – En fin regresemos a clases, recuerda que tenemos que preparar la bienvenida de Sting.

Dando por finalizada la conversación del momento el dúo de hermosas chicas se dirigió al respectivo salón de para tomar sus clases. De la misma forma otra conversación se realizaba, teniendo en común el mismo tema de plática.

\- Así que al final lo reencarnaste, espero que no te arrepientas Oni-sama. – reprocho una hermosa chica pelirroja.

\- Ya deja de molestar Mio, el chico sin duda vale el costo de su reencarnación. – comento un Gilgamesh mirando a Issei y Tatsumi tomar caminos separados al entrar a la academia.

\- A todo esto, que pieza usaste en ese sujeto.

\- Mi querida hermana, estás viendo al único peón de mi nobleza jajaja. – comento de forma orgullosa Gilgamesh mientras sonreía.

\- ¡Usaste los ocho peones en el! Como es que ese sujeto vale tantas piezas.- Reacciono de forma muy sorprendida la ya conocida como Mio.

\- Jajaja ni yo lo sé, pero no te preocupe pronto lo sabremos, muy pronto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las clases continuaron con normalidad y como ya es costumbre Matsuda y Motohama se acercaron a mi banco para iniciar una charla de temas pervertidos, muchos compañeros de clases se vieron incrédulos al ver que al menos por hoy no tenia animo de realizar actividades pervertidas, y es que en serio hoy no estaba de humor, no he podido sacar de mi cabeza lo que paso ayer… fue un sueño o fue real, sin duda me volveré loco.

\- que hace aquí el rey de la Academia Kuoh. – Era los murmullos que se escuchaban en los pasillos cercanos a mi salón.

\- Se dirige al salón 2-B.

\- Que no es el grupo en donde está el trio pervertido.

\- Porque se dirigirá para allá.

De pronto la puerta de mi salón se abrió de par a par y una gran conmoción femenina se generó, y no era para menos pues el nombrado rey de Kuoh por la comunidad femenina había hecho acto de presencia. Yo ya conocía al tipo, una persona de aires extranjeros alto de cabello rubio y ojos rojos con un porte demasiado orgulloso, muchas veces me lo tope cuando regresaba a mi hogar ya que nuestras casas se encuentran en la misma dirección y pues se puede decir que somos conocidos aunque a veces pienso que soy su payaso personal porque según él siempre lo divierten mis ocurrencias. Que lo traerá por aquí, esa es la más grande duda que se ha formado en mi mente.

\- ¡Que tal Hyodo! – Saludo Gilgamesh-san en la entrada del salón sonriendo de forma orgullosa como siempre. – Podrías acompañarme a dar una vuelta, tengo ciertas cosas que contarte.

Esas palabras crearon un ambiente de incertidumbre e incredulidad en el salón, además de un mundo de chismes, murmullos y quejas.

\- Que querrá el rey de Kuoh de la bestia pervertida.

\- Acaso hizo le hizo una idiotez y viene a golpearlo.

Eran los murmullos más audibles que se escuchaban.

\- Y bien, bienes o no. – dijo Gilgamesh-sempai mientras daba vuelta y salía del salón.

\- C-C-Claro Gilgamesh-sempai. – tartamudee al principio, no es para nada normal que él me aborde en la escuela, es más nunca le presta atención a nadie… por lo general se la pasa leyendo debajo de la sombra de un árbol. – que es de lo que quiere hablar con migo sempai. – dije una vez que alcance su andar.

\- No comas ansias chico… espera a que lleguemos a un lugar más privado. – Dijo Gilgamesh-sempai mirándome seriamente. – solo puedo decirte que lo que te paso ayer no fue ningún sueño.

\- Eso quiere decir que yo morí, como es posible eso, como es que sigo con vida. – dije mientras llegábamos a una hermosa banca que estaba ubicada debajo de un gran árbol, este es el lugar favorito de sempai y casi nadie viene aquí por respeto a su persona.

\- Bueno aquí estaremos más tranquilos, anda siéntate que lo que tengo que contarte tomara mínimo lo que resta del descanso. – comento Gilgamesh-sempai mientras se sentaba en la banca. – Los que te atacaron ayer eran ángeles caídos.

\- Espera que… me está diciendo que ese tipo de cosas existen. – comentaba con incredulidad.

\- Si, así como los ángeles y los demonios, además de seres de todas las mitologías que hay en los libros de historia jajajaja. – reia de forma divertida Gilgamesh-sempai al ver las expresiones de mi rostro.

\- Eso debe ser una broma, si debe ser eso jejeje. – mi desconcierto era enorme y se reflejaba en el temblor de mis palabras y expresiones de mi rostro. – Entonces si esos seres existen, ¿Por qué me atacaron? Y como es que sigo con vida.

\- Tranquilízate Issei, esos tipos te atacaron porque tu posee un sacred gear… es un objeto creado por el dios de la biblia para que los humanos se pudieran defender de los seres sobrenaturales.

\- Pero se supone que me mataron no, como es que sigo aquí.

\- Ahí es donde entro yo, nunca me presente como es debido, permíteme presentarme nuevamente… soy Gilgamesh Belial, futuro líder de uno de los 72 pilares demoniacos, soy un demonio de clase alta y tu Hyodo Issei fuiste reencarnado en demonio por mí para que me sirvas como compañero de batalla.

\- Jajajaja esto sin duda ya se tornó demasiado raro sempai, es la más grande broma que me han jugado, es una broma cierto. – toda duda de su historia se disipo cuando ante mí se apareció Gilgamesh-sempai portando una hermosa armadura dorada y con dos pares de alas como las de murciélagos en su espalda.

\- Te queda alguna otra duda de mi historia Issei, además tú también posees alas. – dijo señalando mi espalda.

\- Pero qué demonios, que son estas cosas… wuuoo se ven increíbles.

\- Veo que poco a poco aceptas tu destino.

\- Sigo un poco confundido, pero no puedo negar lo que mis ojos están viendo, sin duda será difícil acostumbrarme a esta situación. – Suspire de forma resignada.

\- Jajaja relájate no es para tanto, además esto viene con beneficios, dime sigues con tu sueño de tener un harem. – dijo Gilgamesh-sempai de forma curiosa.

\- Si Gilgamesh-sempai, es mi más grande anhelo.

\- Pues en la comunidad demoniaca está permitido tener un harem.

\- No bromee con eso sempai, soy demasiado sensible con ese tema.- comento Issei con cierta incredulidad.

\- Hablo en serio Issei, el tema del harem es normal en la sociedad demoniaca, muchos demonios de clase alta llenan sus sequitos de hermosas mujeres con ese fin. Pero para que eso llegue debes volverte muy fuerte, tan fuerte que alcances el rango de clase alta, solo así lograras tu sueño.

\- Pero usted cree que yo pueda ser lo suficientemente fuerte.

\- Yo confié en ti Issei, por eso te di esta segunda oportunidad… tienes un gran potencial dentro pero antes de liberarlo te pondré en forma. Dime Hyodo Issei ¿Confías en mí?

\- Por supuesto que si Gilgamesh-sempai, no dudare ningún segundo más en seguirlo. – comente con gran convicción, sin duda este será el paso definitivo hacia mi sueño de tener mi propio harem.

\- Jajajaja puedo ver que todas tus dudas se disiparon con la sola mención de la palabra harem jajajaja sin duda eres un chico fuera de lo común. Bueno Issei a partir de hoy seré tu rey, espero muchas cosas de ti y no te preocupes yo me encargare de tu entrenamiento, espero no olvides nunca tu sueño porque necesitaras esa motivación en cada segundo que pases entrenando jajajaja. – Sonrió Gilgamesh de forma satisfactoria viendo como el rostro de Issei se ponía azul de la preocupación. – Bueno aclarado este punto déjame hablarte un poco más de lo sobrenatural, esto será tedioso así que prepárate.

Y así Gilgamesh le explico a Issei a cerca de las diferentes facciones existente, de las antiguas guerras de las facciones judeo-cristianas, de los panteones que actualmente existían y de los rangos que existen en cada una de ellas.

\- Y bien que te pareció toda esta información Issei.

\- Jamás hubiese imaginado que tales cosas existían, pero a este punto ya nada me sorprende jajaja.

\- Bueno eso está por verse, después de todo no soy el único demonio de la zona.

\- Supongo que se refiere a su hermana Mio verdad.

\- Jajajaja no Issei, ella es parte de mi nobleza… a parte de mi hay otros dos demonios de clase alta, en fin después de clases te los presentare ya que me invitaron a un evento de bienvenida y como eres parte de mi nobleza tienes que acompañarme.

\- Ok Gilgamesh-sempai, pero en donde será.

\- No te preocupes, nos reuniremos aquí y partiremos al evento, además será en la academia así que relájate. Por cierto Hyodo delante de otros demonios soy Gilgamesh-sama, entendido.

\- S-Si Gilgamesh-sama.

\- Muy bien, bueno regresemos a clase, recuerda llegar aquí después de que terminen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Ya está todo listo para la fiesta Akeno. – Pregunto una hermosa pelirroja de forma tranquila.

\- Si Bucho, los aperitivos y bebidas ya están listos y el salón principal de club lo están terminando de arreglar los chicos.

\- Perfecto, podrías decirle a Tatsumi que pase a mi despacho, lo he notado raro y quiero platicar con él.

\- Enseguida Bucho.

Sin duda Tatsumi ha estado actuando raro últimamente, ayer no realizo contratos y por lo que me informo Kiba está realizando un entrenamiento privado, espero que no se esté excediendo de más. Me pregunto si ya habrá notado el cambio de su hermano, desde la mañana ha estado más pensativo de lo normal, solo espero que nada malo le esté pasando.

\- Me mando a llamar Rías Bucho.

\- Si, adelante, dime Tatsumi… que pasa, has estado muy raro, sé que eres serio pero estos días has estas más de lo común, algo te sucede verdad, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

\- Lamento si la preocupe Bucho, es por lo de Issei, al final sus sospechas eran ciertas el si posee un sacred gear y por desgracia los ángeles caídos también se dieron cuenta y actuaron, no llegue a tiempo y el termino dentro de este peligroso mundo. – dijo Tatsumi masajeando su frente de forma frustrante.

\- Bueno Tatsumi eso era algo inevitable, el punto es que tu hermano está bien y que ahora tiene una familia que lo respaldara si las cosas se ponen difíciles. – le respondió la chica de forma cálida mientras sonreía. – Bueno mi querido Tatsumi vamos a la sala que los invitados deben estar llegando y Sting-san también debe estar por llegar.

\- S-Si Bucho. – Tartamudeo sonrojado Tatsumi por la hermosa sonrisa que le obsequio Rías.

Una vez que estuvieron todos en la sala comenzaron a revisar los detalles faltantes sin percatarse que el escudo Gremori comenzó a brillar.

\- Ara ara Bucho parece que Sting-san se adelantó.

\- Rayos, siempre con su manía de adelantarse a todo, rápido escóndanse.

Un enorme brillo cubrió la sala para dar lugar a una figura masculina, era un chico peli rubio de cabellos rebeldes, alto de ojos color azul oscuros, con una cicatriz en diagonal en su ceja derecha y una sonrisa relajada pero burlona que adorna su rostro. En la sala del club de ocultismo había hecho acto de presencia el Dragon Slayer Sting Eucliffe.

\- Hola, hay alguien ahí… ya regrese, sé que me extrañaron asi que salgan recuerden que puedo olerlos a más de un kilómetro de distancia. – sonriendo de forma burlo como siempre Sting daba sus primeras palabras al grupo.

\- Como siempre arruinando las sorpresas Sting. – Comento Rías molesta saliendo de su escondite. – es bueno volverte a ver después de estos dos años.

\- Jajaja ya sabes como soy Rías que podías esperar, hola chicos gusto en verlos. – Saludo Sting a los chicos mientras salían de sus respectivos escondites. – Oye tú, eres nuevo verdad, mucho gusto soy Sting Eucliffe.

\- Mucho gusto Sting-san, soy Tatsumi Hyodo peón de Rías Bucho. – se presentó respetuosamente Tatsumi mientras estrechaba las manos con Sting.

\- Jajaja así que otro peón eh, espero que nos llevemos bien Tatsumi-san.

Dando con eso el inicio de la bienvenida, uno a uno fueron llegando los invitados siendo Sona Sitri y su sequito los primero en llegar, el ambiente era tranquilo, todos comían y convivían riéndose de las ocurrencias de Sting, de pronto alguien toco la puerta y a sabiendas que eran los últimos invitados de la noche Rías procedió personalmente a abrir la puerta.

\- Vaya así que te animaste a venir Gilgamesh-san.

\- Ja por su puesto, siéntete honrada con mi presencia Rías.

\- Así que trajiste a tu sequito me alegro mucho, hola Mio como has estado.

\- Muy bien, gracias por la invitación Rías-san.

Atrás de los chicos un incrédulo Issei miraba la escena ante él, si esta era la reunión de demonios que Gilgamesh comento eso quiere decir que todo el club de ocultismo deben ser demonios lo que significa que.

\- Adelante chicos pasen la fiesta ya empezó. – Invito Rías a pasar mientras se hacía a un lado. – Tu debes ser Issei cierto, tranquilo, se lo que estas imaginando pero todas tus dudas se aclararan dentro de esta sala.

\- C-C-Claro Rías-san. – Issei segui muy desconcertado siguiendo a los demás a la sala.

Una vez dentro todas sus sospechas se hicieron realidad al ver a Tatsumi platicado de forma tranquila con el resto.

\- H-Hermano, tú también eres un demonio. – Las palabras de Issei temblaban antes de salir de su boca, la impresión era demasiada y el sin duda no estaba preparado para esta sorpresa.

\- Vaya, al fin llegaste, tonto hermano gemelo. – lo recibió Tatsumi con su sonrisa altanera de siempre.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Revelaciones, encuentros e inicio del entrenamiento.**

 **No soy dueño de High School DxD, ni de los personajes que aquí aparecen.**

\- Demonio hablando

\- (Demonio pensando)

 **\- [ser sellado hablando]**

 **\- [(Ser sellado pensando)]**

El ambiente en la fiesta de bienvenida había cambiado, la tensión había hecho acto de presencia, y no es para menos… los dos hermanos se miraban fijamente, uno sumamente sorprendido y el otro totalmente tranquilo, los chicos que se encontraban en la sala miraban al par de hermanos de forma seria, como esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte de cualquiera de los dos.

\- Que pasó hermano, acaso te comió la lengua el demonio jejeje. – Dijo de forma graciosa Tatsumi viendo las reacciones de Issei.

\- P-Pero como paso, ¡desde cuando eres demonio!, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?, acaso es muy poca la confianza que me tienes. – Reclamaba Issei a un ya muy serio Tatsumi.

\- No es tan simple como parece Issei, además no podía simplemente entrar a tu cuarto y decirte ¡Hey hermano adivina ahora soy un demonio!, no podía ni quería que se vieran involucrados en esto… es demasiado peligroso, créeme, ya te darás cuenta de cómo es este mundo, y bueno por ahora disfruta de la fiesta ya tendremos tiempo tu y yo para aclarar lo que quieras.

\- Bueno, eso en cierta forma es cierto, pero es demasiado irónico que el hijo perfecto de mis padres también haya sido convertido en demonio no crees. – Comento de forma burlona Issei mientras comenzaba a reírse en voz alta.

\- Issei calmante, no es ni el momento, ni el lugar para que hagas un berrinche familiar, recuerda que solo te traje para que conocieras al resto de los demonios de la zona. – Regañando a Issei, Gilgamesh intervenía en la iniciante discusión de hermano.

\- Lo siento Gilgamesh-sama, me ha ganado la impresión y me deje llevar. – respondió de forma apenada Issei mientras se alejaba un poco de los invitados.

\- Lamento el comportamiento de mi peón Rías. – Disculpándose Gilgamesh se dirigió a saludar a Sting. – Puedo ver que te has vuelto más fuerte Sting jajaja sin duda seras un digno rival a futuro.

\- Gracias Gilgamesh-sama, jejeje espero pronto poder chocar puños contra usted. – Respondió Sting al saludo sonriendo de forma retadora. – Veo que uniste a alguien nuevo a tus filas, dime quien es el chico nuevo.

\- Así es Sting-san, bueno Issei… acércate y preséntate, no creo que todos tengan el placer de conocerte.

\- Hola mucho gusto, soy Hyodo Issei espero que nos podamos llevar bien y les ofrezco una disculpa por haberme exaltado hace un momento. – Inclinándose ante los invitados Issei se presentaba.

La fiesta continúo de forma normal, los tres demonios de clase alta conversaban en un lado de la sala y los demás chicos inundaban de preguntas a un ya nervioso Sting que no sabía cómo escaparse de tal situación.

\- Así que lo reencarnaste Gilgamesh-san. – comento una joven pelinegra de hermosos ojos morados mientras miraba a un nervioso Issei conversar con Akeno.

\- En efecto Sona-san, me vi en la necesidad de adelantar mis planes gracias a la intervención de ciertos caídos, no podía simplemente dejarlo morir y menos con el potencial que veo en él. – mirando en la misma dirección de la ya nombrada como Sona Gilgamesh le respondió. – Tu qué opinas al respecto Rías.

\- Bueno sinceramente no me sorprende, ya había detectado una anomalía en el desde hace meses, lo que me preocupa es como se lo estará tomando Tatsumi-kun.- Dijo una preocupada Rías mirando en la dirección donde Tatsumi se encontraba platicando muy tranquilo con Sting.

\- Relájate Rías, el chico estará bien, de cierta forma será beneficioso para que se acerquen más como hermanos no crees. – De manera relajada Gilgamesh le respondió a Rías mientras probaba los bocadillos que estaban en la mesa de a lado. – Sin duda tu reina cocina muy delicioso jejeje y parece que ya conocía a Issei.

\- Me comento que se conocieron ayer en la salida de la academia. – Dijo Rías mirando al par antes mencionado platicando calmadamente. – Me alegra ver a Akeno ser más cercana con alguien que no sea del club.

\- Jajaja y se ve que a Issei le está encantando esa atención que le da tu reina jajajaja. – Reía Gilgamesh mirando las reacciones nerviosas de Issei.

 **Con Issei y Akeno minutos antes.**

\- Hola Issei-kun, por que tan solo. – Comentaba Akeno mientras tomaba asiento a lado de Issei.

\- S-S-Sempai, h-hola… no es que este solo, es que como solo conozco a mi hermano, a Gilgamesh-sama y a Mio-san, y como ve ellos están conversando tranquilamente con los demás y bueno usted conoce la fama que tengo, es lógico que nadie quiera acercárseme jejeje. – Reía nerviosamente Issei mirando el suelo.

\- No digas eso Issei-kun, además eso de que nadie se te quiere acercar es falso, ya vez Gilgamesh- san te eligió para ser parte de su nobleza, además se ve que de cierta forma te estima. – dijo Akeno sonriendo de forma tranquila. – Además a mi parecer eres un chico muy divertido Issei-kun y me gustaría ser tu amiga, claro si tu así lo quieres.

\- Es en serio sempai, me encantaría ser su amigo, seria increíble jejeje, y bueno yo también estoy empezando a estimar a Gilgamesh-sama. – Respondió Issei muy emocionado.

\- Otra cosa más Issei-kun, ya que somos amigos podrías simplemente llamarme Akeno, no se necesitan tantos formalismos.

\- O-Ok Akeno-chan, ¿puedo llamarte así?, se escucha muy lindo.

\- Claro que puedes Ise-kun, ya que tú me llamaras de esa forma yo te diré así ufufu. – respondió Akeno sonrojada por el sub fijo cariñoso que Issei le había dado.

 **De vuelta con Gilgamesh y las chicas.**

\- Jejeje quien lo diría, si el chico sigue así su sueño se verá realizado muy pronto. – Murmuro para sí mismo Gilgamesh mientras se servía un poco de vino de desconocida procedencia. – A todo esto Rías, Sona, quiero llevarme a Issei un mes a entrenar, necesito que arreglen las cosas de la academia para que no haya problemas.

\- Es muy repentino Gilgamesh, y de donde sacaste esa bebida, se supone que no tienes edad para beber. – Regaño Sona a Gilgamesh. – Además aun no nos has dicho que tipo de poder posee Hyodo-kun.

\- Cierto, anda Gil-chan cuéntanos. – Pregunto Rías de forma graciosa mientras hacia un puchero.

\- No me llame así cabeza de tomate, se supone que ya habíamos hablado de eso, y sinceramente no sé qué sacred gear posea, quiero que fortalezca su cuerpo, su mente y su espíritu primero y ya después liberaremos lo que sea que tenga.

\- Oye no me digas cabeza de tomate. – respondió Rías molesta por el apodo.

\- Tú comenzaste, en fin me pueden ayudar con eso que les pedí.

\- Claro que si Gilgamesh-san, pero como planea hacer todo eso en un mes. – dijo Sona con cierto tono de curiosidad.

\- Es secreto de familia Sona-san, bueno te agradezco la invitación Rías pero creo que ya es hora de que me retire, ¿nos vamos Mio?

\- Claro Oni-sama, hasta mañana chicos. – se despidió Mio del grupo mientras se dirigía a la entrada donde la esperaba Gilgamesh.

\- Bueno hasta luego Rías, Sona y chicos. – Se despidió Gilgamesh mientras salía del edificio. - Issei supongo que te iras con tu hermano verdad, en fin nos vemos a las 9 de la mañana en el parque, de ahí nos dirigiremos al lugar donde entrenaras.

\- Si Gilgamesh-sama ahí estaré. – respondió Issei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una vez despedidos de los demás chicos Gilgamesh y su hermana se retiraron tranquilamente mientras conversaban acerca del futuro entrenamiento que le impondrían a Issei.

\- Dime Oni-sama que es lo que tienes planeado para el entrenamiento de Hyodo-san. – Comentaba Mio de forma seria.

\- Bueno es muy simple jejeje, recuerdas aquella habitación de entrenamiento que tenemos en nuestra casa de campo, bueno es momento de usarla un poco.

\- P-Pero Oni-sama es muy arriesgado, esa habitación hace de un simple entrenamiento algo sumamente peligroso, recuerdo que yo solo soporte medio mes ahí dentro… crees que Hyodo soporte ese entrenamiento.

\- Lo hará, confió en ese potencial que pude observar en él. – Comentaba tranquilamente Gilgamesh mientras entraban a su departamento. – Lo que debería preocuparte no es la habitación, sino quien dirigirá el entrenamiento jajaja.

\- E-E-Espera no estarás pensando en ponerlo a entrenar con el cierto, Oni-sama no me ignores… baka es que acaso planeas matarlo. – Tratando de regañarlo Mio quiso seguir la discusión, pero Gilgamesh ya se encontraba en su cuarto con una sonrisa muy divertida y misteriosa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En completo silencio los hermanos Hyodo se dirigían a su casa después de despedirse de los demás chicos, la tensión podía notarse a simple vista y ninguno se animaba a iniciar aquella conversación que quedo pendiente en la fiesta.

\- Bueno Issei, dime que era eso que tanto querías saber en la fiesta. – Tomando la iniciativa, un serio Tatsumi hacia el primer cuestionamiento.

\- Dime Tatsumi, como es que terminaste en esta situación, ¿A ti también te atacaron los ángeles caídos? – Pregunto un muy serio Issei.

\- Desafortunadamente también me paso lo mismo que a ti, aunque también creo que simplemente era mi destino ser parte del este mundo.

\- Y bien cómo fue que sucedió.

\- Ok te contare pero después me dejaras en paz, entendido.

-Sí, lo que digas.

 **Flashback**

Hoy comenzaba mi primer día en la academia, si bien no era algo fuera de lo común no podía evitar emocionarme por esta nueva etapa, la ceremonia de bienvenida fue muy rápida, pude disfrutarla ya que a tras de mi asiento apareció mi hermano con sus dos nuevos amigos y comenzaron a murmurar cosas de pechos y demás temas pervertidos, lo que causo que perdiera mi concentración.

Un día una hermosa pelirroja se acercó a mí con el motivo de presentarse me dijo que se llamaba Rías Gremori, además me invito a unirme a su club, menciono algo de ocultismo y esas cosas, sinceramente no puse mucha atención ya que había quedado impactado por su belleza, ese hermoso brillo en sus ojos me cautivo completamente. Al final solo pude decirle que iba a pensarlo, ella suspiro, me dijo que me tomara mi tiempo y me regalo una Pequeña hoja con un tipo de dibujo, ella dijo que era un amuleto para la buena suerte y yo gustoso lo acepte.

Esa misma tarde cuando regresaba a casa me topé con una joven muy hermosa, esta chica simplemente se acercó y murmuro algo que no alcance a entender debido a que me había atravesado el abdomen con una especie de lanza, al final solo oí algo a cerca de ser un potencial peligro y que fue necesario deshacerse de mí.

Vaya desgracia, siempre alardeando de tener una vida perfecta, de tener las herramientas necesarias para un muy prospero futuro y heme aquí, tirado en medio de la calle con el abdomen perforado y perdiendo cantidades enormes de sangre.

Mi mano trata de detener la hemorragia pero es inútil jajaja al final moriré sin haber logrado nada es irónico esta sangre es tan roja como el cabello de aquella hermosa chica que conocí hoy, como era que se llamaba, Rías ese era su nombre, como quisiera volver a verla... Y ese fue el último pensamiento que cruzo por mi mente antes de abandonar el mundo de los vivos.

De pronto en el suelo se empezó a formar un circulo que comenzó a emitir un enorme brillo rojo y la figura de una hermosa mujer pelirroja se hizo presente en el lugar.

\- Vaya pero si es Tatsumi-kun, no te preocupes yo te ayudare, pero a cambio tendrás que darme tu humanidad. – Murmuraba la chica pelirroja mientras sacaba de su bolsillo unas piezas de ajedrez. – a partir de hoy vivirás para mi Tatsumi-kun.

Y nuevamente un enorme brillo rojo ilumino la oscuridad de la noche.

 **Fin del flashback.**

\- Así fue como termine metido en esta situación, al día siguiente Rias me busco después de clases para explicarme todos los detalles de este nuevo mundo y bueno eso es todo lo que te puedo decir Issei. – Comentaba Tatsumi mientras entraba a su casa seguido de Issei.

\- Bueno hermano al final terminamos metidos en esto, tal vez me lleves un año de ventaja pero esta vez no pienso quedarme debajo de tu sombra, a partir de ahora seremos rivales y créeme te voy a superar, puede estar muy seguro de eso. – Murmuraba Issei dándole la espalda a Tatsumi y preparándose para entrar a su cuarto.

\- Ya me esperaba eso, después de todo tanto Gilgamesh-sama como Rias-bucho aspiran al mismo título, esa cuestión de tiempo para que terminemos enfrentándonos… espero que entrenes como nunca pequeño y tonto hermano gemelo porque sería muy aburrido si no estás a un nivel aceptable jajaja. – Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucho Issei de Tatsumi seguido del sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

\- Ya lo veras Tatsumi, te voy a superar. – Murmuro Issei para sí mismo mirando la puerta del cuarto de su hermano para después entrar al suyo e irse a dormir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un muy apresurado Issei salía de la casa de sus padres con un pequeño equipaje y maldiciéndose por haberse quedado dormido, por lo menos sus padres no le dieron tantas vueltas al asunto del viaje que realizaría y eso se lo debía a la milagrosa intervención de Tatsumi, sin el todavía estaría discutiendo con sus padres, ahora le debía una a su egocéntrico hermano, ya a lo lejos podía ver la entrada de la academia, cosa que sinduda alegro a un sudado y cansado Issei.

\- Vaya al fin llegas mocoso pervertido, tiene media hora que estamos esperándote... se suponía que tenías que llegar a las 9. - Con las manos en la cintura y con una cara molesta Mio recibía a un agitado y muy sudoroso Issei.

\- Lo siento Mio-chan, me quede dormido y perdí tiempo explicándole a mis padres lo del supuesto curso que tomare, si Tatsumi no hubiese intervenido a tiempo la cosa se pondría más problemática.

\- Como sea, Oni-sama no espera en la casa de campo, me pidió que te viniera a buscar en lo que él se ponía de acuerdo con quien será tu mentor.

\- ¿Mentor?, acaso no era Gilgamesh-sempai quien me entrenaría. - Con duda en el rostro Issei le preguntaba a Mio mientras esta preparaba un circulo de transporte.

\- No digas tontería, Oni-sama también tiene cosas que hacer, así que ocuparse de tu entrenamiento sería una pérdida de su valioso tiempo. - Respondió Mio terminado así el círculo de transporte que los llevaría a la casa de campo de los Belial. - Que esperas acércate que ellos ya deben estar esperándonos.

\- S-SI como digas Mio-chan. - Dijo Issei acercándose nerviosamente al círculo mágico.

Y así en un resplandor dorado ambos chicos desaparecieron del patio de la academia, con destino a la casa de campo de los Belial sin notar que a la distancia dos hermosas jóvenes los observaban desde la ventana de un viejo edificio.

\- Así que por fin comenzara a entrenar a su peón eh, será muy interesante ver los resultados de ese entrenamiento secreto. - Comentaba a su acompañante una hermosa pelirroja mientras observaba el patio donde antes estuvieron los chicos.

\- Sin duda será interesante ver que tan fuerte se vuelve Ise-kun en este mes ufufu. - Respondió la chica Pelinegra mientras sonreía.

\- Y dime Akeno, desde cuando Issei-san paso a ser Ise-kun. - Cuestiono la pelirroja de sonriendo de forma picara a la pelinegra.

\- Ara ara Rias acaso estas celosa de que me haga cercana a mi kohai, ufufu sin duda los gemelos son muy adorables a su manera no cree Bucho y más cuando Tatsumi-san la invita a pasear. - Sonriendo también de forma picara Akeno respondió a la pregunta de Rias.

\- Q-Q-Que insinúas Akeno, yo solo he pasado un poco de tiempo de calidad con mi adorado peón. -Respondió una muy sonrojada Rias. - Como sea andando que tenemos cosas que hacer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **POV Tatsumi.**

Después que mi tonto hermano se fue de la casa me dispuse a realizar mis deberes para poder tener la tarde libre, casi nunca tengo ratos libres por estar metido en los libros, con mi entrenamiento o haciendo encargos que me da Rias Bucho. En fin, un vez que que acabe mis quehaceres sali con dirección al parque, hace mucho que no disfruto de una buena caminata por el parque de la ciudad.

\- **[Veo que por fin te diste un respiro compañero].** \- Una gruesa voz retumbo en mi mente mientras caminaba rumbo al parque.

\- Si jejeje, ya me hacía falta uno, los entrenamientos son cada vez más pesado y mi magia se está estancando un poco, necesitaba despejarme un poco. - Respondí mentalmente a mi compañero de armas, porque digo la gente pensaría que estoy loco si me ven hablando solo mientras camino.

\- **[Exacto compañero si aclaras tu mente, podrás tener un mejor resultado en tus entrenamientos].**

\- Bueno compañero dejemos la plática por el momento, ya estoy llegando al parque así que quiero disfrutar del resto del día, como quiera estate alerta y repórtame cualquier anomalía en la zona ok.

\- **[Entendido compañero, cualquier situación extraña te la hare saber].** \- Y con eso mi compañero de armas corto la comunicación mental mientras yo me sentaba en una de las bancas cercanas.

\- Auchs eso dolió, o no mi velo se va. - eran las palabras que decía una hermana que torpemente había caído a unos metros de la banca donde estaba sentado, preocupada por un pedazo de tela que casualmente cayó en mis pies.

\- Se encuentra bien hermana, no se lastimo. - Pregunte a la monja mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. - Toma, creo que esto es tuyo.

\- Mi velo, muchas gracias eeh.

\- Tatsumi, Hyodo Tatsumi para servirte, pero segura que se encuentra bien. - volvía a cuestionar después de presentarme.

\- S-Si, gracias por preocuparte, me llamo Asia Argento es un placer Tatsumi-san. - Se presentó la monja ahora identificada como Asia mientras me sonreía de forma amable.

\- Y dime Asia-san hacia donde se dirige, parece extraviada. - le pregunte mientras nos sentábamos en una banca del parque.

\- Me dirijo a la iglesia de la zona pero para ser sincera no sé cómo llegar, es mi primera vez en Japón y no puedo hablar bien el japonés, es un milagro haber encontrado a alguien que hable mi idioma. - Suspirando de forma aliviada me respondió.

\- Si jejeje, un milagro jejeje. - Reía nerviosamente mientras desviaba la mirada, ser un demonio reencarnado tiene muchos beneficios y uno de ellos es el de entender y hablar todos los idiomas de mundo. - Yo sé dónde está la iglesia, si quiere puedo llevarla ahí.

\- En serio, muchas gracias Tatsumi-kun. - Con una mirada de esperanza y una sonrisa muy sincera acepto que la guiase.

En el transcurso del camino hacia la iglesia nos topamos con un niño lastimado de la rodilla, ahí descubrí que Asia es un tanto especial por asi decirlo, mi compañero de armas me dijo que es un sacred gear de tipo curativo o apoyo, en fin después de ese percance continuamos hacia la iglesia, unas cuadras más adelante la encontramos, tuve que dejarla cerca y disculparme por no dejarla en la entrada pero es que me ponía los nervios de punta estar en este lugar. Al final quedo algo triste porque quería agradecerme con una taza de té, cosa que sinceramente hubiese agradecido mucho jeje ya que soy un gran fan de las bebidas calientes pero bueno le dije que ya sería en otra ocasión, al parecer eso la tranquilizo... después de que la vi entrar a la iglesia di media vuelta y me retire lo más rápido que pude.

 **-[Compañero, lo sentiste cierto].**

\- Si, esa iglesia está plagada de caídos, tenemos que reportárselo a Rías.

Al final mi tarde no estuvo tan mal pero bueno tuve que usar el resto de la noche para ir a reportar este hallazgo a Rías Bucho.

 **Fin del POV.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Algunas horas antes.**

\- Haber si entendí, acabas de reencarnar a un moco loco y quieres que te ayude a entrenarlo un mes entero. - Cuestionaba un sujeto alto, musculoso, de piel bronceada y cabello negro y rebelde. - Tiene que ser una broma verdad, por favor di que es una broma.

\- Vamos Yami, no es para tanto jejeje te lo compensare jejeje lo prometo. - Un muy nervioso Gilgamesh le respondía al ahora identificado como Yami a quien se le comenzaba a inflamar una venita en la frente del enojo.

\- Eso dijiste la última vez mocoso, bueno supongo que le debo muchos favores a tu familia así que por esta vez te ayudare, pero solo por esta vez.

\- Ya verás que te agradara el chico, su potencial es bastante interesante. - Comentaba Gilgamesh mientras caminaba con dirección a la habitación especial.

\- Eso espero mocoso, eso espero, ya que si no supera sus límites sufrirá mucho en estos próximos 30 días. - Comento Yami mientas seguía a Gilgamesh sonriendo divertido.

En el patio de la hermosa casa comenzó a verse un resplandor dorado seguido de la sombra de dos personas, Mio e Issei hacían acto de presencia.

\- Wuuuooo, que grande, esta es su pequeña casa de campo Mio-chan. - Un muy sorprendido Issei no dejaba de admirar todo el lugar.

\- Bueno esta es la mas chica de la familia y por cierto desde cuando te tomaste la libertad de agregarle el chan a mi nombre ehhh. - Una muy seria Mio fulminaba a Issei con la miraba mientras le recriminaba el mote que le dio a su nombre. - Bueno como sea sigueme, que los demás ya deben estar en la habitación.

\- S-Si, como digas Mio-chan. - Dijo un nervioso Issei siguiendo de cerca de Mio y viendo de reojo el escote de su camisa.

Así pues, avanzaron al interior de la casa hasta llegar a una hermosa puerta de roble con unos finos tallados que le daban un toque de hermosura muy atrayente, a la cual Mio tomo la perilla para girarla y entrar seguida de un aun sorprendido Issei.

La vista era increíble, uno al entrar por primera vez pensaría que entro a otra dimensión y no estaría muy errado, lo que ahí se encontraba era un gigantesco y desolado paramo que a juzgar por la vista no tenía fin, cosa que dejo boquiabierto a nuestro protagonista pervertido.

\- Así que por fin llegaron Mio, Issei jeje. - Un sonriente Gilgamesh le sonreía a los recién llegados.

\- Así es Oni-sama, hubiésemos llegado antes si cierto pervertido no su hubiese quedado dormido.

\- Nuevamente lo siento Mio-chan.- Un muy apenado Issei trataba de disculparse nuevamente.

\- Ya, ya chicos eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que ya están aquí, bueno Issei da un paso al frente.

\- Si Gilgamesh-sempai. - Un motivado Issei daba un paso al frente para asi afrontar lo que estaba por venir.

\- Esa actitud me agrada, muy bien Issei te explicare como funciona esta habitación, 4 días aquí son solo 1 día en el exterior por lo que aquí dentro entrenaras durante 4 meses y afuera solo habrá pasado un solo mes, ahora déjame presentarte a quien te entrenará durante ese tiempo, él es Yami Sukehiro y el será tu nuevo mentor. - Explicaba y presentaba a Issei todo a cerca de la habitación y quien seria su maestro.

\- Es un placer señor Yami, daré todo de mi para poder aprovechar este entrenamiento.

\- Eso espero moco jajajaja. Y prepárate por que durante estos 4 meses conocerás el verdadero infierno.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno amigos por fin pude terminar el segundo capítulo de esta historia, como verán soy un completo novato en el ámbito de la escritora es por eso que la trama va lenta pero a partir del siguiente capítulo los combates y la acción tomaran protagonismo en el fic.

Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leen mi fics, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo y gracias a los que sigue y le dan favorito a mi fic.

Na15793 .- muchas gracias por tu apoyo al fic, espero sigas comentando, tu opinión vale mucho para mí.

JosbertMendoza .- Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia espero que la sigas leyendo y comentando.

De antemano una disculpa por las posibles faltas de ortografía que se me hayan escapado.

Bueno dicho esto espero verlos en el próximo capítulo y si tienen alguna sugerencia, queja u opinión no duden en hacérmela saber.

Pd. Aún estoy en busca de personas para la nobleza de Gilgamesh.

Nos leemos luego amigos.


End file.
